


Things I Learned From the Pizza Man

by Liz_Night



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_Night/pseuds/Liz_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that scene where Castiel was watching porn? I wonder what he was thinking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Learned From the Pizza Man

**Author's Note:**

> So this one I blame solely on alienated-alien. It's not my fault that she made me think of this scene in a new, naughty way. I'm a good little girl! [Just in case you can't here from where you are, people for a good forty mile radius around me are laughing their heads off. Traitors.]

Castiel watches the screen avidly as the young lady pulls the man delivering pizza through the door and into another room. She quickly tosses her shirt across the room as she shuts the door behind them. Her bare bosoms are unnaturally large and push to the sides as the man crushes their chests together.

_Dean lowered his mouth to Castiel's, smirking even when their lips touched. Deft fingers undid the button and zipper on the shorter man's trousers and pushed them down to expose the tight grey briefs he wore._

_Castiel reached up and began unfastening the buttons of Dean's shirt. When he reached the last exposed button he pulled the shirttails from where they had been tucked into the man's pants. As soon as the final button released, Castiel pushed the cloth over the blond's broad shoulders and to the floor._

_Dean nipped at his bottom lip, catching the already swollen skin between his teeth. He released it with a growled, "Turn around."_

_Dean's hands pushed him to face the wall, even as Castiel's feet crossed. He stumbled forward, hands bracing on the wall in front of him._

_Warm, rough hands caressed the skin of his lower back before pulling Castiel's briefs and trousers further down. As one hand travelled back up the skin of Castiel's outer thigh and waist, the other slid between his thighs and up the contours of his exposed buttocks._

_Castiel dropped his head with a long, drawn out moan. The one hand slid around his waist and held as the other delivered a punishing slap to the smooth skin it had just been touching. Castiel threw his head back with a gasp._

"It's very complex," Castiel murmurs. The Winchesters across the room respond with hums of disregard. "If the pizza man truly loves this babysitter," he tilts his head and swallows. Absently, he notices his confusion. Why should his mouth be dry? "Why does he keep slapping her rear?"

Sam and Dean look up at the angel sitting in front of the television. For the first time they notice the moans, gasps, and slaps coming from the set.

"Perhaps she has done something wrong," Castiel continues as he feels a stirring in his groin.

"You're watching porn?" Dean asks in disbelief. "Why?"

_Dean landed several more smacks to the rapidly reddening skin. Castiel jerked with each spanking, body pressing further into the wall. His cock was trapped between the wall and his thigh, achingly hard and leaking._

_The hand stilled as the other squeezed, pulling him back into Dean's body, hard with muscle. Both left his body and Castiel glanced back. Dean crossed his arms, and raised the hem of his undershirt over his head and threw it across the room. Castiel watched as his well-toned muscles tightened and relaxed as Dean rid himself of the garment. The brunette's breath quickened as Dean's hands fell lower and pulled the button of his pants from his jeans._

The man on the screen slaps the girl's backside again, earning a gasp and a moan. Human's really did have odd ways of procreating.

"It was there," he deadpans as her body arches away from him.

_From one of his pants pockets, Dean pulled out a tube of lubricant. Castiel turned back to the wall as a warm hand reached between him and the wall and gripped his erection. He dropped his head with a wavering sigh as Dean stroked his heated flesh slowly._

_Dean dropped the tube to the floor by their feet as one of his slick fingers stroked the other man's puckered entrance. Castiel thrust back, trying to find relief. Dean leaned forward, mouth brushing the cartilage of Castiel's ear. "Ah-ah," he whispered, that same hand giving a hard slap. The mostly naked man gasped, head lolling back onto Dean's shoulder, throat bared._

" _That's my Cas," Dean rumbled, hand stroking the still tingling skin. Dean gave three quick jerks of his other hand, making Castiel writhe against him, as Dean's fingers returned to his contracting hole. "You're going to do as I say, okay?"_

" _Y-yes," he moaned, hips stuttering up into Dean's fist._

" _Good," Dean smirked, nipping his neck with his teeth. "Hold still and don't move till I say you can."_

 _Castiel whimpered, eyes shut tight and body rigid. He_ needed.

_A finger pushed against him and Castiel gasped. "You can't be so tense," Dean said softly. "Relax a little."_

_Castiel nodded, loosening his body slowly, bit by bit. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, fighting for control of his own body._

" _Good boy," Dean whispered as a finger slowly pushed in._

_Castiel gasped again, eyes popping wide open. "Please," he moaned._

_Dean gave a sound of approval, slowly, teasingly, stretching the man._

_It was with three fingers pushed as far inside of him as they could, that Castiel tossed his head, forehead pressing to the other man's neck. "Dean," he groaned. "I'm so close. Going to—"_

" _No," Dean growled. The hand that had been stroking his erection gripped the base tight and the slick fingers left his body before slapping two quick strikes to Cas' sensitive ass. "Only when I say."_

_Castiel nodded, mouth gaping as tears of frustration slid down his face._

" _It's okay," Dean whispered, hands and voice gentle, reassuring. "I'll make sure you feel good."_

" _Y-yes," he stuttered, chest heaving. "Holy—"_

_Dean grinned with a chuckle as Castiel's walls tightened around his fingers. "I think you're there," he whispered. He lifted the tube from the floor with his toes and unscrewed it with one hand._

_Castiel whimpered as he felt the blunt head of Dean's cock at his entrance. He melted between the wall and Dean, head falling back to rest on his shoulder, as he pushed in._

"You don't watch porn in a room full of dudes. And you don't," Dean pauses as Castiel looks up, "talk about it. Just turn it off."

Castiel looks back at the screen just as the man holds the woman against the wall and enters her.

_He cried out as Dean slowly thrust forward, member held tight by Castiel's tense muscles. He felt the man's panting breaths on the sensitive skin of his neck. Dean murmured whispers that Castiel couldn't hear clearly. They held still, sweat glistening bodies pressed tight to each other till neither had to struggle to breathe._

_Dean slowly drew back, almost leaving Castiel's body completely, before driving back in with punishing force. Cas jerked as his prostate was hit squarely. "Please," he whimpered. "Dean, more, please!"_

_Dean complied, quickening his pace. He alternated between teasing shallow thrusts and maddening deep ones that almost drove Castiel to the brink each time._

_Several times Castiel found himself about to topple over the cliff of bliss, but Dean's order held him at bay._

Castiel looks down, perplexed that he finds this arousing. Even when he was falling, he had not held any desire for humans in a sexual way.

"Well now he's got a boner," Dean continues, looking toward his brother. A knock at the door steals his attention away.

" _You're getting close, aren't you, Cas?" Dean panted out._

_He groaned as his name fell from the man's lips. "Yes," Cas gasped, unable to stop the hitches in his breath and gasps he took. "So close."_

" _Me, too," Dean grunted as he thrust in harder. "You feel so tight and—ngh!—hot. So willing. My dirty little angel, aren't you?"_

" _Always," Cas whispered as he rolled his head to kiss Dean's sweaty neck. "Always yours."_

" _That's right," Dean grunted, legs trembling from holding them both up against the wall. He pulled Cas closer to his chest and kept thrusting, barely leaving the warmth of Castiel's body. "Come on, Cas," he whispered right next to Castiel's ear as he wrapped a hand around his neglected erection. "Come for me."_

_Castiel squeezed his eyes shut as his whole body tensed and he finally found his release, coming in spurts against the wall. He felt warmth inside of him as Dean came in jerks as well._

_They collapsed to the floor, Castiel sprawled on top of Dean, gasping for breath. Castiel breathlessly laughed as Dean stroked a hand over his reddened and sensitive cheeks. Dean grinned back, nipping at his neck._

_When they regained their breath they withdrew from each other, dressing quickly. Castiel felt a pleasing ache each time he moved from muscles he hadn't used so much before._

_As Dean finished the buttons of his shirt and Castiel fixed his tie, there was a knock at the door. They exchanged a look before Cas went to the door and glanced outside, Dean waiting silently behind him._

_He opened it so that they both could see an irate Sam, arms crossed in front of his chest._

" _I've been waiting in the car for ages, Dean," he said, frown deepening. "What's taking so long?"_

_Castiel and Dean exchanged a glance. Though they had fixed their clothes to be presentable, both their hair had become wild, and their cheeks were blushed. Dean grinned when he spied a darkening bruise just above Castiel's collar._

" _Well, Sam…"_

Castiel continues to watch the television set as the door opens and he hears the Winchesters' maternal grandfather walk in.

"Is this what you boys do, sit around watching pornos with angels?" he grouses. Castiel doesn't really like this man, but he will not say anything. Family means everything to Dean.

"We're not supposed to talk about it," he comments as the woman on the screen bends in an unnatural angle. Surely that must not be comfortable.

When he doesn't think they are looking, Castiel glances back at Dean.

What is so special about the man? Dean himself cannot see much worth himself. So why does Cas do so much just to try to please him? And why do the thoughts of Dean touching him excite not only this body, but Castiel's spirit as well?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, bear in mind that this is a fantasy based off a porn that's supposed to take place in Castiel's thoughts. So if some of the language is odd or rather technical, it's because of that. For the most part anyways. Frankly, I think he's been reading a bit too much smut. As always, feel free to review!
> 
> Edit: I really want to write a sequel (or two) for this. I just can't decide which exactly. Each has its merits and drawbacks. I need feedback, though! Otherwise whichever one you might like, might not be done!
> 
> So here's the options!
> 
> A.) Shortly after the fic takes place.
> 
> B.) While they're in Purgatory.
> 
> C.) After Goodbye Stranger.
> 
> I'll do two, most likely. Even though I'll probably end up writing all three. If that does happen, I'll let the lovely dear who got me to write it in the first place to decide!


End file.
